Sequel to: A Brother's Love
by KitsuneoftheIce
Summary: Can't think of anything. But it's got cuteness. XD And rated for later content. [Uchihacest] Disclaimer: Itachi and Sasuke © to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers. A few people asked for me to write more to: A Brother's Love.**

**So, that's what this is.**

**---**

**Same stuff as before. Itachi never wronged the parents, he plays the parental figure (Oddly), blah blah blah.**

**---**

_**A Brother's Love**_

_**"I love you, too, Sasuke."**_

The voice still sounded in his ears, though that was almost half a week ago. The small boy shivered, and sat up on his bed. He kicked aside his blankets, and slid off his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he moved over to his desk, and pushed some things around, and finally found his notebook. "Ah hah. Found it."

Little Uchiha Sasuke had been sick for two days now, and Itachi had been making his stay in bed as much as he could possibly stand. And he just so happened to pick the best time to come into the room, bringing his brother a drink of hot chocolate. "Neh? Sasuke, you should be laying down," he scolded the younger boy, who was sitting at his desk, doodling a little picture on a blank page of his notebook.

Sasuke glanced up, and stuck out his lower lip in a cute pout that always helped him weasle his way out of trouble with Itachi. The older sighed, rolling his eyes, and walked over, setting the cup on the desk. He ruffled Sasuke's hair, and peeked over his shoulder. "What'cha drawing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke layed down the pencil, and reached up, grabbing Itachi's arm, and moved his hand, nuzzling against it softly. Itachi smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," Sasuke replied, releasing the other boy's arm. Then, he sighed. "You don't have to be overprotective of me, Nii-san. I **am** ten, you know," he added, pouting again.

The older boy grinned. "Yeah, yeah." He scooped Sasuke up off the chair, and gave him a soft kiss. "But that doesn't mean you don't have to lay down and get some rest."

"Put me down!" He squirmed around in a weak attempt to get away from Itachi. But he was too tired to give it much of an effort.

"Fine." Itachi dropped the boy on his bed. "Now, work with me. You're lucky I'm not giving you the medicine; I should be..." Sasuke stuck out his tongue in reply, and rolled over, staring stubbornly at the wall. Itachi shook his head, smiling still. He leaned down on the bed, and shifted all his weight down on the matress. The weight on the bed caused Sasuke to roll over again, leaning against Itachi. He peered up into those soft red eyes, and turned his head.

"Hnph."

"Oh, quit it already." Itachi reached over, and petted Sasuke's hair gently. The younger boy moved up toward the hand, whimpering softly.

"I.. hate when you use my.. weaknesses against me," he mumled.

"I know. And that's why I did it." Itachi got up, and started out of the room, glancing back over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was sitting up, arms crossed, trying to look mad. "...You're so cute when you do that." He grabbed the doorknob, and exited, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Sasuke fell over against his pillow on the bed, and curled up, tugging the blanket up over him. He sighed, feeling the heat envelope his already warm body, and snuggled against the cool pillow.

Itachi stood outside the door for a moment, then let his hand slide off the doorknob, and headed out into the living room. He looked around, utterly bored. Sasuke's door creaked open, causing him to habitually glance down the hall. The smaller boy was sliding out of the open door, and closed it behind him. He looked down the hall, cringing when he saw Itachi.

"I... I can't sleep," he muttered, looking off to the left to avoid eye contact with the older boy. Itachi sighed, and loped over to the front of the couch, motioning for Sasuke to come sit down. The boy did so, cuddling up against his older brother's shoulder.

Itachi grabbed the remote, ignoring the boy's head on his shoulder, and flipped through a few channels, trying desperately to find something - anything - to turn on for just a few minutes. Finally just leaving it on an odd cartoon he'd never seen before, he dropped the remote on the table, and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You have to go back in there after this show, got it?"

With a slight sigh, the younger boy nodded, clinging slightly to the other's shirt. "Okay, Nii-san..." He stared at the TV for a few minutes, and shifted uncomfortably, feeling eyes on him. Finally, he glanced up, seeing Itachi staring down at him. "...Wh-What is it, N-"

He was cut off by his own suprise. Itachi had pulled him onto his lap, and hugged him tightly. "O-Ow..." He winced slightly, but relaxed a bit when Itachi loosened his grip. he snuggled against his warm body, closing his eyes drowsily.

The older boy leaned back against the couch cushions, holding Sasuke close to him, a soft smirk crossing his face. _If you can't sleep in your bed, then I guess the couch and I will have to suffice._

**---**

_**Okay, well, you may have noticed it's not exactly done yet, so I suppose I will have to write more, neh?**_

_**I also have to catch up on Unrequited Love? before someone murders me and I can't finish!**_

_**Until next update, love to all of you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Brother's Love; Chapter Two**_

Squeaks in the bed springs. Sasuke moaned slightly, whimpering at the sudden chill creeping down his spine. The arm around his waist tightened slightly. "Mm?" He glanced back to find Itachi. His hitai-ate and robe had been tossed aside, leaving him in a t shirt and some shorts that seemed to be too big for him.

Feeling Sasuke shift around again, he propped himself up on one hand, and gazed down at the boy. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, seeing the younger Uchiha boy was awake now.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Nii-san." After a moment's thought and consideration, he sat up. He started to get out of the bed, but felt a hand on his head. He gazed up into Itachi's soft red eyes, and quickly looked away. "What?"

"You still feel warm. Maybe just lay down for another hour?" Sasuke glared slightly at the thought. "...For me?" The younger boy almost gave in at the hint of desperation in his brother's voice; instead crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. "Oh, come on, Sasuke... What if I stay here with you? Then will you just lay down?"

The other boy sighed softly, and fell back against the pillows. "Fine. Only if you stay..."

Itachi nodded. "Deal's a deal." He pulled the blankets up over Sasuke.

"But aren't you staying here?" Sasuke whined, staring at him.

"Yes, of course." He leaned down, and nuzzled the small boy's neck, causing him to laugh quietly. "I just don't feel like getting under the blankets. But I'll stay as long as you want."

"Hai." He snuggled closer to Itachi, wishing somewhat that he hadn't woken Itachi earlier. He missed the older boy's arm around him. He grabbed Itachi's arm, and pulled it over him, snuggling against the other's chest.

"Hunh? Are you cold?" Sasuke nodded in responce. Itachi hugged him closer, making sure the blanket covered his little brother. After this had been accomplished, he got comfortable himself, and dozed off, Sasuke following after.

---

Stretching his arms over his head, Sasuke woke up, and rolled over in his bed, unaware his brother had gotten up previously and had rushed out to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. He buried his face in his pillow, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder, and closed his eyes again.

A loud clang caused him to sit up straight in bed. A soft growl and a string of curses drifted through the closed door. He slid out of bed, and moved to his door, slowly easing it open and heading out into the kitchen. "Ita- Nii-san, are you alright?" Deep black eyes studied the older boy, who was leaned over the counter, seeming to be looking at something.

A sharp intake of breath. Slowly releasing it, the older Uchiha boy turned back to his brother, a sickly smile crossing his overshadowed face. Silence hung in the room until Itachi pushed his hair back. "Yes, I'm alright," he replied finally. He turned around again, and commenced to what he'd been doing earlier. Subconciously, he lifted his wrist to his mouth, running his tongue lightly over the soft red stain of blood on his pale skin. He dropped the knife he'd been using in the sink, and threw all the vegetables into the rice on the stove.

Sasuke watched him, eyes never leaving him. "Itachi. Your wrist-"

"Is just fine." He dropped his arm at his side, and moved to dig around in the drawers for something decent to stir up the cooking food. Finding a wooden spoon, he returned to the pan, and mixed up the rice and vegetables, ignoring the bit of blood slowly trickling down his wrist from where he'd dropped the knife.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke." Itachi turned off the stove, and pulled open the cupboards, digging around and pulling out two plates after a moment. He set them down, and again licked the blood off his wrist, hardly realizing he was doing it, and started to dish out their lunch.

---------------------------

A/N;

Sort of odd spot to leave off on the chapter, and kind of short. Sorry. I just wanted to update.

Itachi sounded a little creepy in those last few paragraphs...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Brother's Love; Chapter Three**_

"Mm! Itachi, this is good!"

"Of course it is, Hakuchi. I followed the old recipe you like so much."

"Shai, Nii-san," Sasuke chirped cheerfully. He stuffed more of the rice in his mouth, grinning to himself as he ate. Itachi silently ate his own, watching the smaller Uchiha boy with a soft smile of his own. When Sasuke put down his chopsticks, Itachi broke from his thoughts, and got out of his seat, taking the other boy's plate, and quickly rinsing it off. He did the same with his own plate.

Seeing his brother was rinsing off their plates, Sasuke headed into the living room, and dropped down on the couch. He sighed a bit, and looked around, spotting some candy. He popped it in his mouth, and almost swallowed it whole when he felt a hand brush gently through his hair.

Itachi laughed. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke. Didn't mean to scare you." The other boy circled the couch, and dropped down next to him. Sasuke only glared in reply. Itachi pouted. "Not mad at me, are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shook his head. "No, not really..."

"Good." The older boy grabbed him, and pulled him onto his lap. Black eyes met red. "Hm." He leaned down, and kissed his brother softly. A suprised Sasuke squirmed, whimpering a bit. Noting the other's discomfort, Itachi pulled away, blinking innocently.

"Wah! N-Nii-san..." He glared slightly. "...What was that for?"

Itachi averted his gaze. After a few minutes, he sighed a bit. "Couldn't help myself. You're too cute." He smiled, looking down at him again.

The younger boy layed there a moment, gazing fixedly into those red, sharingan eyes, then slowly put up his arms, pushing his fingers back through the older boy's soft black hair, then pulled him down, kissing him roughly. It was Itachi's turn to be suprised, but he made no move to pull away. Melting into the kiss, he deepened it by holding Sasuke up a little more. "Mph mm mmph..."

Itachi broke the kiss, barely pulling away from the other. "Hm? Repeat that?"

"I said, I love you, teinousha. Now where were we?" With a slight smirk, Sasuke tugged the other boy down again, endulging in another rough, but passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N;  
Sort of just a filler, everyone. Don't hurt me. oo;  
Suki: Here's some definitions, because Shiori's too lazy... Hakuchi - idiot Shai - Thanks Teinousha - Moron Thanks, Suki! -Drags him off to go find Monkey Boy-


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Brother's Love; Chapter Four**_

Sasuke lay in a huddle on the cushion of the couch. A light sheet covered him. Itachi had also given him a pillow. The TV was on, and some zombie movie was playing. The sheet slightly covered Itachi's lap while he leaned over onto the arm of the couch. A woman in the video screamed as a zombie bit into her arm.

The younger boy whimpered, and was instantly crawling over, collapsing into Itachi's lap, nuzzling into his chest. He felt a comforting hand pat him on the head, and slowly slide down the back of his head, neck, then his back itself, hugging the boy tightly. "Shh... It's alright, Sasuke... It's just a movie; no one's going to do that to you, I won't let them, I promise..."

Sasuke's only reply was a nod to signify he trusted his brother's words, and his death grip on his brother's shoulder loosening a little. He looked up at his older brother's face, but Itachi had turned his attention back to the movie. He glanced back at the TV, then buried his face back into the fabrics of the older Uchiha's ANBU robe.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to readjust the boy in his lap, but the boy didn't care for being moved back onto the couch. He sighed. "Sasuke..."

"I - I'm scared, Nii-san..."

He shook his head, then repositioned the boy in his arms so he could stand, the sheet that was on the two of them falling to the floor. "Fine." Carrying the boy bridal style, he headed into the kitchen. He lifted a knee, resting the weight of the boy against that and his left arm as he pulled open the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He closed the fridge with the back of his hand, and replaced the boy's weight to his arms, carrying the child back to the couch. He sat down again, and reached down, setting the bottle of water on the ground and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to cover Sasuke, who was now in a sitting position, facing the movie on the TV screen.

Satisfied with this, he leaned back down, causing Sasuke to groan out of annoyance from being smooshed by his older brother. Itachi chuckled, grabbing his water bottle and sitting back again. "Sorry." He ruffled the younger boy's hair, then opened his water bottle, taking a drink, then thrusting it in front of Sasuke.

"Hn? ...Thanks." Sasuke grabbed it between both hands, and took a drink of it, then held up above his head, glancing back at his older brother.

Itachi took it, and set it aside, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him back against his own body. The younger Uchiha boy squirmed a little, but took the hint and leaned against him, whimpering softly as another shrill cream rang through the living room from the TV. He turned around, clutching Itachi's robe, and hiding in the folds of it.

"...Sasuke." He rubbed the boy's back, not getting a reply. Raising a brow in amusement, he slowly slid his hand lower, his hand reaching the back of the boy's shorts, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy whimpering like hell. Sneering a little, Itachi snaked his hand down into the shorts, and the boxers, rubbing the warm pale skin.

Sasuke yelped, and lurched forward, eyes widening when he just ended up pressing up against Itachi's groin. He scooted back, staring up at him. Itachi just gave him an innocent smile. "...You got off on that," he muttered in a disgusted tone.

"And I could tell you did, too," he replied smartly.

Sasuke blushed deeply, his expression showing complete anger as he crossed his arms and glared daggers at the wall.

"...How about we fix these little problems, Sasuke?"

"...Huh? What do you me-"

He was cut off by Itachi's lips. They soon broke away. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, leaning up a bit. Itachi chuckled softly, and returned to kissing the boy, nipping gently at his bottom lip and licking at it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Holy crap I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! D:


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Brother's Love; Chapter Five**_

Sasuke's breaths began coming in short pants. More whimpers escaped him. Itachi continued his nipping and kissing for a moment longer, then pulled away just a few inches. "Calm down, Sasuke."

The boy gazed up at Itachi, and quickly took advantage of the small space between them and slipped closer to Itachi's chest again, shivering at the simple thought of what his brother had suggested. Taking a hint, the older boy sat back again, staring at the TV again as the credits for the movie rolled. Again he tried to work his way into Sasuke's pants, again causing the boy to dart forward, rubbing more friction between them.

Another shiver seeped through his whole body, causing him to shudder. Instead of moving back again this time, he kept where he was, his face still nuzzled into the black and red robe covering the older boy. Itachi was somewhat suprised, but took this as a go ahead from the younger boy, and continued. He slowly worked around to the front, to the part that actually mattered to him. He looked down at Sasuke, fondling him softly.

The younger boy's breath almost instantly accelerated, and noticably. His back arched a little involentarily, his body wanting more than what he was getting and he knew it; hated it, but knew it. "I-Ita- ...Nii-san..."

The words had brought the oldest Uchiha to sneer, hastily picking up his pace in fondling Sasuke. The quickening in the boy's breath as he fell forward caused him to snigger. "Like that, Sasuke?"

"H-Hai..." he muttered shamefully, slowly moving his hand down to try and push Itachi's away, only managing to grip his arm tightly and pull it closer to himself. "Nii-san... G- Don't be gentle..."

Itachi's eyebrow shot up. He said nothing for a moment, then pulled his hand away from the smaller boy, only causing him to whimper and grab for him again. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke, leaning down and nuzzling him a moment, then set him over on the couch beside him instead, holding him against his side.

"...Ita...chi?"

"Hunh?"

"...Why did you stop?"

"I want to show you the time of your life later on tonight instead of now. 'Cause right now? I'm hungry."

"What! Now? ...Oh you basta-"

He was again cut off by Itachi's tongue, which snaked it's way into his mouth as he spoke. Almost instantly he melted into his older brother's kiss, only to have the other pull away after having a satisfied search around his mouth.

"...Itachi, I hate you," he mumbled in a slightly angry tone.

"And I love you, too. ...You taste good anyhow." He gave an oddly twisted smile. "Which is why my dinner's going to be _you_," he purred in the younger boy's ear seductively, pulling away and getting up from the couch, taking note to the sudden change in the other's expression, and the deep red his face had turned at the mere suggestion of this. He snickered under his breath, shaking his head and shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing a few things.

Sasuke slowly got up, and followed Itachi into the kitchen. Upon reaching him, he clung to the older boy's ANBU robe tightly with both hands, as if his life depended on it. He felt something on his head, and reached up with one hand, grabbing it and looking at the object. "Ch-chocolate?"

"Right. Come on."

"But... Nii-san, why do we need-?" Itachi had picked him up at this point, holding him tightly and protectively against his chest.

"I said come on, so let's go..." He started off for the room, one arm holding the boy, the other carrying the various things he'd grabbed while in the kitchen.

Sasuke had never actually seen the other's room. The colors - red and black - had been expected, but alot of other things around the room weren't. Sure, he had the typical bed and dresser crap, and a bedside stand which held his lamp and a magazine. But he also had horridly morbid drawings. A picture of both of them on the table, and blood seemed to have been splattered all over the room's walls.

Before he'd had a chance to examine the full room, Itachi had whipped around to slam the door shut, startling the younger boy. The next thing he knew, he was on the bed, the other looming over him, placing the things he'd collected beside them. "Nii-san...?"

"Hn?"

"...This won't hurt much...right?"

----------------------------------------------

A/N;

Another sorta long waited for update. Wah, I'm sorry. So caught up with school.

Try to make up for it with yummy kinky incest-ness. D:


End file.
